Goro Akechi
Profile Akechi is an ace detective who boasts a sharp wit and high level of intelligence. His aptitude for solving cases has him named "The Second Advent of the Detective Prince." Despite his popularity, Akechi is actually quite lonely and yearns for attention and validation. He was abandoned by his father, Masayoshi Shido, lost his mother to suicide (which he later claims was the result of him being a "cursed child") and never had any genuine friends. Several years before the start of the game, Goro offered his powers as a Persona user to Shido, who asked Goro to eliminate several major political figures who stood in Shido's path to securing the chair of Prime Minister. However, this was an underhanded revenge plot to get close to Shido and murder him after he won the election. During this time, he mastered the use of his true Persona, Loki , and took down important figures connected to Shido by inflicting psychotic breakdowns; it is implied that he even killed Wakaba Ishiki, Futaba's mother, who was researching the Cognitive world for Shido. However, Akechi appears troubled while sitting in Leblanc the day after he shoots Okumura's shadow, signifying that he feels guilty about the crimes he has committed. After Akechi joins the Thieves in an attempt to capture and eliminate their leader, he experiences how it feels to be bond with a group of friends for the first time, particularly with Ren. This leads to Akechi experiencing amibvalent emotions about disposing of the Thieves per Shido's orders. Throughout the game, Akechi remarks that there's "something special" about Ren, and he notes that they have a few things in common. Akechi simultaneously admires and envies Ren, who he later comments could have been "a great rival" or "a friend" if fate had dealt them a different hand. After the Thieves defeat Akechi, Shido's evil cognitive version of Akechi appears and reveals that Shido knew Akechi's true identity from the start and has planned to kill him after the election. The Cognitive Akechi demands that the real Akechi shoot the protagonist to spare his own life. Akechi redeems himself by sacrificing his life to save his friend -- he shoots his Cognitive double, then seals himself and the double behind a steel barricade. Smiling sadly, Akechi asks Ren to take down Shido in his stead. With this, Akechi and the protagonist's "desires become one." Personality While appearing as a bright, charismatic and charming young man on the outside, on the inside Goro is quite jaded and bitter, soured by years spent in the uncaring clutches of the foster care system. He can come off as a bit arrogant at times, although subtly so, but he’s genuinely nice and fiercely loyal to people he comes to view as close friends (namely, the Phantom Thieves). He has the habit of spacing out and getting lost in his own thoughts when thinking hard about something and rambling endlessly about topics he’s passionate about, which he’s rather embarrassed about. Underneath his self-confident façade, he has a fragile ego and low self-esteem, the result of years of being bullied and looked down for his status as a bastard child, a vulnerable side which he learned to keep hidden and rarely shows it; for him to appear vulnerable in front of someone, he must really, really trust them. Refrences (Profiles) https://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Goro_Akechi https://the-crow-prince.tumblr.com/profile http://chuuni.tumblr.com/post/163733482373 Cameo? when the team goes on Summer Vacation in Shibuya-ku, a grave that says the kanji for (Goro Akechi) appears and mentions the death date of (June 2nd 2003-December 10th, 2022) on the church parlor Trivia * he has similar apperances to Light Yagami from Death Note * Goro Akechi is the oldest out of the Phantom Thieves, being four years older than Futaba Sakura * his birthday is close to Rise Kujikawa’s Birthday Gallery File:Goro_live-action.jpeg|Goro Live-Action 6D417AA3-C436-4BA5-B79D-75EDA0C8C8F3.png|Akechi Concept art by Shigenori Soejima 35471096-EBD7-46A1-B464-4D6956B66180.gif|Akechi checking his phone B5EA2DA9-6624-4B18-80E9-A9F33A88B0F0.png|Akechi in the Manga A800AF5A-CEE2-4478-B7E2-28720A41E1AE.gif|Akechi having a mental breakdown down as his cognitive self File:Akechi_awakened_.png|Akechi awakens as Crow EDE867ED-CB90-4D53-B3F6-1F0AD7F7FA37.jpeg|Akechi making an appearance In Persona 5 The Animation 11DAE3AD-451C-4C08-86CE-C6AF0300906A.jpeg|Goro’s All out Attack 44D04D17-2AED-4D85-B50F-8BD82AD43AB1.gif|Akechi, beginning to smirk File:Akechi_and_Ren.png|Akechi pointing the gun at Ren Amamiya Category:Cameo Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villans Category:Born in the 2000s Category:2002-2003 Births